prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino Kang Jr.
Disposition: Opinionated squeaker Background After asbestos poison of Dino Kang what can Dr. Cube do? He must the experiments to fabrication of evil replacements. Having the cute utensil at disposal, also Minions to work less than minimum wage. Does Dr. Cube fathering of Dino Junior! Please to not allow cuteness fooling, truly is appendage to evil, also have the tooth and mega nail for extra unfriendly, but very unambitious fighter make warring one-arm playboy paradox. Kangaroo Slack Dino Kang Jr. is nothing like his mother, the dearly departed Dino Kang. An ingenious Cube combination of green-dinosaur DNA and the chromosomes of a kangaroo, Kang Jr.'s mom fought like a champ in Big Battel, kayoed hundreds of contenders with her trademark one-two punch, and earned a small fortune for her feats. She was an upstanding archosaur who articulately spoke Squeak, the native language of green dinosaur-marsupials. She trained hard and impressed many. Sadly, Dino Kang's life was cut short in the prime of her career – from asbestos poisoning. Cube's moronic Minions had fireproofed her basement bedroom in Cube's compound with flame-retardant asbestos – it was on clearance at the hardware store – and in a short time, the incombustible material poisoned her to death. When the mad geneticist realized he'd instilled scrimy, penny-pinching habits in his Minions, and that those niggardly ways had killed his prizefighter, he broke down and cried like baby. In that weak moment of pathetic reflection, the lunatic physician had an idea: he would clone the dead monster. So he did. And when Dino Kang Jr. materialized as a tiny male reptile-marsupial, the doctor immediately injected the mutant with hormones, hoping the progeny would rapidly reach the adult size of his passed parent. But the hormone injections backfired and stunted the fledgling's growth. Cube then felt even guiltier, so he signed the little one's legal and financial emancipation papers, thereby giving the junior dinosaur unlimited access to his dead mommy's pension plan and her lifetime winnings. And she'd earned a lot: Kang Jr., laying his baby-sized eyes on his mother's bank-account balance, suddenly became very, very lazy. Ever since, the tiny Dino has been a handful for Cube. As a toddler, his curiosity in Cube's toxic lab caused numerous explosions, many damaging grease fires, and hundreds of noxious chemical leaks – so many the local Poison Control Center set up a special hotline for Cube. Then in high school, Dino Kang Jr. dropped out of school, rented a VW van with his buddies, and followed a free-spirited jam band across the country. Eventually, the spoiled scion grew bored with the perpetual stink of jam-band parking lots, so he returned to Cube's compound and started calling himself a "party promoter" – which is a nice, respectable term for someone who sells dinosaur-tranquilizers to smiling kids in abandoned warehouses. Eventually, Dino Kang Jr. grew bored with that too. To this day, the emerald-green dinosaur's only work experience is sitting at the Kaiju announce table, offering insight into the complex monster-mindset of Kaiju Big Battel combatants. Since he mostly tends to be unmotivated, coasting through life on his cute looks and sizable inheritance, he's never been a strong contender. Like at Mayhem in the Atrium V, when Team Space Bug's resident trencherman Sky Deviler swallowed Dino Kang Jr.'s entire right arm, leaving the green monster with a blood-spurting nub, the clawed creature didn't do anything but squawk in Squeak. Kang's limb eventually regenerated itself – but even with two arms, Kang Jr. isn't the toughest reptile on the Big Battel block. Although Dr. Cube won't publicly disavow the dinosaur hybrid's indolence, he's clearly disappointed with the green archosaur's non-violent role in Big Battel: when asked about Dino's lack of ambition, Cube just shakes his head and walks away. External Links *Profile on Kaiju.com Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster